Steamy Night
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Hermione's friends don't believe her, but anything can happen at the Burrow on a steamy summer night. Hermione/George


_Steamy Night by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione's friends don't believe her, but anything can happen at the Burrow on a steamy summer night. Hermione/George_

_Here is a little one-shot for you! Hope you enjoy it! Please review... you know you want to._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"There's nothing to do, and it's too hot in here," Ginny groaned.

"Can't someone get up and try another cooling charm?" George asked.

"We'll give you a free canary cream," Fred added.

"I'm too hot to move," Ron complained. 

It was a stifling hot August night at the Burrow for the four Weasleys and their guests, Hermione and Harry. All six of them, wearing minimal clothing, had their bodies draped over various pieces of furniture in the den. 

Hermione managed to stir from the loveseat. "Let me know if it makes any difference," she mumbled as she waved her wand and cast a cooling charm on the room. 

"I think I feel something," Harry told her.

"Ooh, I feel a little cooler," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, Hermione," the twins said in unison.

"MmmHmm," Hermione mumbled as she collapsed onto the loveseat once again. "It's a shame that your Mum went to bed early. Nobody can cast a cooling charm like she can."

The group lay in companionable silence for awhile, before Ginny stated the obvious. "I'm bored."

"Me too," replied five other voices. 

Ron chuckled. "Well, we can always ask Harry how his dates with Cho have been going." Harry flushed a deep red. 

Ginny glared sharply at Ron. That was the last thing she wanted to hear about. But Fred and George began to stir a bit more. "What happened, mate?" George asked Harry.

"Yeah, tell us, how's the snogging going for you?" Fred asked from his spot next to George on the floor.

Harry looked rather uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. "Well, it's weird, because she always seems to be crying when I kiss her."

The twins guffawed loudly as Ron and the girls chuckled. "Mate, I think that might be your fault, not hers," said Ron. The twins laughed even louder.

"Oh, would you please be nice. It's not Harry's fault!" Hermione scolded. "She's just rather emotional."

"That's an understatement," muttered Harry.

The twins shared a mischievous look. "Tell us, Hermione, have you ever cried on a bloke you were snogging?" asked Fred with a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

Now it was Hermione's turn to feel uncomfortable. She began to feel the strong heat in the room again. "No, I can't say that I have."

Ron rolled his eyes. "That's because Hermione has never snogged a bloke before," he said with exasperation. 

Ginny's eyes went slightly wide as the twins both stared at her like she had grown six heads. 

"Really? You've never snogged?" asked George with some interest.

Hermione could feel the steamy air seeping into her lungs. She gulped for a breath before she answered. "No, that's not true at all."

"Who've you snogged?" asked a curious Ginny from a recliner. 

Hermione set her jaw. "Viktor Krum." She smiled smugly. "_There, that ought to show them!_" she thought.

Harry and Ron began to chuckle, drawing the attention of the others.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione a bit tersely. 

Ron smiled sadly at her. "A few awkward kisses aren't the same thing as snogging," he told her.

"For your information, Ronald, Viktor and I shared more than 'a few awkward kisses'," Hermione said with a huff. She managed to cross her arms over her chest and glare at him. The heat began to make her arms stick together, so she dropped them back to her sides. 

"It's ok if you haven't snogged anyone, Hermione," Ginny told her friend kindly.

"That's right," said George. "Ginny here won't be snogging anyone until she's married." Ginny glared at her brother.

"I just told you," Hermione seethed. "I _have_ snogged someone… Viktor to be exact." 

"Fine then," said Fred with a grin. "Prove it."

Hermione shot him an annoyed look. "How exactly am I going to do that? Shall we write him a letter and wait for a response?"

Fred's grin grew. "You'll just have to kiss one of us guys, and we'll be the judge."

Hermione looked positively scandalized. "I'm not going to do that!"

"Then nobody will believe you," said Ron with a look of indifference. 

Everyone was looking at Hermione as she made her decision. She stood swiftly and put her hands on her hips. "I absolutely refuse to kiss one of you two," she said as she glared at Harry and Ron. "That would be like kissing a brother." She turned toward Fred and said, "You've right pissed me off with your persistent disbelief that an international Quidditch star would possibly want to snog me. So, that leaves only one choice."

She leaned down and tugged on George's arms until he was on his feet. He stood looking down at her like she had gone bonkers. "Hermione, you don't really have to do this. We'll believe-"

"Shut up, George," Hermione muttered as she smirked at him. Her heart began to pound as she took in his shirtless appearance. She proceeded to run her fingers through his hair with every intention of driving him crazy. When her fingers wrapped around the hair at the back of his neck, George's eyes fluttered closed. Hermione guided his lips toward her own and had her wicked way with him. George's hands quickly found their way to her waist and pulled her against him. The heat from their bodies was magnified by the hot night air, and George felt like her lips were burning a lasting impression onto the side of his neck. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran his hands along the bare skin of her lower back above her shorts, causing Hermione to nibble a little harder on his lower lip. George groaned softly, empowering Hermione to slip her tongue into his mouth. The heat of the air and his mouth made Hermione feel like she would melt, and George could feel his toes begin to curl. 

"Ahem," Fred cleared his throat. Hermione and George reluctantly pulled away from each other, each feeling short of breath and entirely too hot. 

Ginny, Ron and Harry were staring at the pair wide eyed. Fred was smirking wildly. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest again. "Well, I think I'll be turning in for the night," she said as she crossed the room toward the stairs. "See you all tomorrow," she said over her shoulder with a look of importance.

"Well?" asked Fred once Hermione was upstairs. The other three were staring at him, awaiting an answer.

"Well, what?" George asked innocently. 

"How was it?" Ron asked.

"Is she good at snogging?" Harry added.

George just smiled devilishly. "Sorry, but I never kiss and tell." With that said, George sprinted up the stairs after Hermione. 

The others glanced around the hot room at each other. "Well, it looked bloody good from where I'm sitting," Fred told the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mmmm... steamy! Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
